Urologic disorders, including erectile dysfunction, benign prostatic hyperplasia, prostatis, and hypogonadism, are highly prevalent and have enormous impact on the health, medical-care expenditures, and quality of life of the aging U.S. male population. Surprisingly little is known about the basic epidemiology of these conditions, particularly in minority populations, where they may be especially prevalent. Several professional societies and the NIH have urged that research on urologic disorders in minority men be given highest priority. Similar recommendations regarding erectile dysfunction were made by a 1993 NIH Consensus Conference. The role of health-care access and utilization in relation to the specific conditions is likewise studied. We purpose to conduct a cross-sectional, population-based random- sample survey, building on the field experience of investigators from the Massachusetts Male Aging Study, to examine the epidemiology of urologic disorders in minority men. We will estimate and compare the age-specific prevalence of urologic conditions in Hispanic, black (non- Hispanic), and white (non-Hispanic) men. We will measure the relative contribution of biophysiologic factors, health status, medications and co- morbidities, lifestyle and behavioral within each minority group and to variation among the three groups. Medical care access, utilization behavior, and quality of life dimensions will also be explored. Our random sample will include a total of 3000 men aged 40-79 year, 1000 from each of the three above mentioned racial/ethnic groups living in the Boston, MA metropolitan area. We will collect blood samples and comprehensive battery of health information in an in-home interview conducted by bilingual interviewer-phlebotomists. To prepare for the possibility of a future, separately funded prospective study we will actively maintain the sample through regular main contact. This design represents a cost-efficient approach to gathering detailed information on four poorly understood medical conditions in a single wave of field effort.